You Picked Me
by XpapermoonX
Summary: He didn't know, or care, what others saw, she is the only one for him. FLUFFY DWANGELA SONGFIC!


A/N: My first songfic

**A/N: My first songfic. Probably a bit awkward. But I love this song, and I just think of my Dwangela when I hear it. I own nothing…But that shall change when I gain World Dominance.**

**Oh and the song is "You Picked Me" by A Fine Frenzy. **

**333**

**One, two, three  
Counting out the signs we see  
The tall buildings  
Fading in the distance  
Only dots on a map**

She smiled at him as they drove down the dirt road leading away from his beet farm. He'd wrapped her in a blanket before letting her sit in the car. His heat was broken and he didn't want her to catch cold.

_**Four, five, six  
The two of us a perfect fit  
You're all mine, all mine**_

Fresh snow was scattered about the streets, there was just a light downfall the night before. They'd stayed up together to celebrate New Year's Eve. After the clock struck twelve, they'd taken their celebratory kiss upstairs, but instead of going any further, they ended up just talking.

One thing led to another, and the next thing she knew, he was pulling a ring out of his bedside table and declaring his need to be with her forever. And then, they were engaged.

**And all I can say  
Is you blow me away  
**

"Dwight?" She whispered as they passed by the 'Welcome to Scranton' sign.

He took her hand in his and fiddled with her newly adorned ring finger. "Yeah Monkey?"

"Are you sure? I mean…Are you…Don't you think…?" She stumbled nervously over her words. "I'm not exactly…sexy…" She whispered the last word shyly.

Dwight stared at her in shock. "Monkey…" He practically choked, "First of all…you are the sexiest creature I have EVER laid my eyes upon…second of all…That would be my LAST reason for wanting to spend the rest of my life with you." He swore to her.

**  
**_**Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me**_

"Really?"

"Really." He brought her small hand up to his lips and kissed it over and over again making her laugh giddily.

_**Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
Yeah you picked me**_

When they got to the office everyone else was already there. She was the only woman he would ever be late to work for. He looked over and noted that she was shaking a bit.

"It'll be okay." He whispered before leaning over and capturing her lips with his own. "I would never EVER let those people ridicule you. If they do, they will endure more physical pain than they have ever endured in their lives."

Angela smiled and took a deep breath. "Let's go then."

_**So softly  
Rain against the windows  
And the strong coffee  
Warming up my fingers**_

He held her hand as they stepped off the elevator and walked into the office. He smiled at Pam, who didn't seem at all surprised that they were conjoined. "Everybody!" He just barely shouted. "Me and Angela…from accounting…have an announcement to make."

He turned to Angela and took her into his large arms. "We're getting married."

_**You got me  
Searched the sand  
And climbed the tree  
And brought me back down**_

Everyone-with the exception of Jim and Pam-was shocked. These two co-workers, who they all had thought were simply acquaintances and nothing more, were suddenly engaged.

Angela couldn't help but smile when she heard the words from his mouth. He had said them as though they were the most natural things to be said in an office like theirs.

_**And all I can say  
Is you blow me away**_

"Wait! What?" They heard Michael practically shriek. "Dwight! Are you kidding me?" The tall salesman shook his head without taking his eyes off of his Monkey.

"I have never been more serious in my life Michael." He beamed leaning down to kiss his bride-to-be passionately, eliciting a series of gasps and whoops from their co-workers.**  
**

**Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me**

"Alright Dwight!" Jim praised his old 'companion' with a firm pat on the back. "I knew you had it in you." Dwight rolled his eyes and checked to make sure that Kevin and Oscar weren't giving her a hard time. But they seemed to be congratulating her in an abnormally proper way.

"Congratulations Dwight!" Pam exclaimed excitedly before giving him a friendly hug.

"Thank you Pam…Wish us luck that this office engagement will actually lead to a marriage." A looked at her pointedly, before turning to shake hands with Toby. Pam sighed and looked at Jim who was trying not to smirk.

"Okay…leave us alone! We need to get to work!" Dwight shouted shooing Kelly and Phyllis away and sitting at his desk. Angela smiled and sat down as well.

_**Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
**_

A few minutes later he received an e-mail from a.martindunder.

_Hello Dwight,_

_I just wanted to tell you that I love you. And that I am very happy that you picked me to be the woman you will spend the rest of your life with. I promise you will not be disappointed._

_I love you,_

_Angela N. Martin_

_(Accounting)_

Yeah you picked me

_333_

**Review…But please be kind...Unless it was SO horrible that you absolutely have to slander me. But hopefully it won't come to that.**


End file.
